ALGUM DIA, 1ª fic da série NINETEEN YEARS, Pós DH
by Roberta Nunes
Summary: Amanhecer do dia depois do funeral de Fred Weasley, n'A Toca.Tristeza e angústia agindo de uma maneira opressora.Há alguma possibilidade para se encontrar conforto?Ron & Hermione dirão... 1ª Fanfic da Série “NINETEEN YEARS”.


**N/A: Depois do abrupto capítulo final de "Deathly Hallows" veio o Epílogo e todos nós tivemos um breve relance do que se tornou a vida dos nossos personagens favoritos... Mas quem não gostaria de saber um pouco mais do que aconteceu com cada um nesse meio tempo? Dezenove anos é um período muito grande, e, com essa série, eu quero trazer à tona pequenos momentos que nossa querida J.K. nos negou. Acompanhem Ron, Hermione e alguns dos demais durante todas essas mudanças que ocorreram no mundo bruxo. Afinal, o fim da guerra não foi na verdade um fim de nada, e sim, um belo começo de tudo.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: Nada do mundo Harry Potter me pertence. ****Ops! Mentira! A tatuagem que eu fiz nas costas com o símbolo de Hogwarts é todinha minha!... Agora todo o resto é da J.Killer, não meu.**

* * *

**ALGUM DIA**

**_1ª Fanfic da Série "NINETEEN YEARS"_**

_**Amanhecer do dia depois do funeral de Fred Weasley, n'A Toca.**_

_**Tristeza e angústia agindo de uma maneira opressora.**_

_**Há alguma possibilidade para se encontrar conforto?**_

_**Ron & Hermione dirão...**_

_**

* * *

**_A Toca estava anormalmente silenciosa. Banhadas pelo lânguido sol do amanhecer de mais um dia de maio, as paredes sinuosas e instáveis da construção pareciam recusar-se a brilhar, opacas e frias, indiferentes ao morno calor dos raios dourados que insistiam em fazer seu caminho por entre a neblina e abaixo, sobre os campos ao redor de Ottery St. Catchpole. Até o jardim estava completamente quieto. Nenhum esquilo saracoteando pelos arbustos, nenhum cantar de pássaro e nem mesmo qualquer sinal de uma cabeça de batata de um gnomo, espiando por trás de alguma flor. 

Essa casa era um lugar tão mágico que parecia refletir o estado emocional de seus habitantes no momento. A Toca também sentia o vácuo de uma irreparável perda. A Toca também estava de luto. A Toca, também, chorava a morte de um dos ruivos. Mesmo ele já tendo quase destruído suas paredes junto com seu gêmeo, isso não importava muito. Ele era um pedaço fundamental da história daquele lugar, das lembranças de saudosas tardes de verão ao lado da lagoa, das memórias de uma não tão longínqua infância de peraltices e risadas... Hoje apenas memórias, guardadas carinhosamente em algum lugar do passado. Coisas que não voltariam nunca mais. Apenas como ele. Apenas como Fred Weasley.

Uma porta se abriu no andar mais alto da construção, provocando um som fúnebre de ranger de dobradiças enferrujadas. O barulho soou estranhamente alto e desrespeitoso, quebrando o silêncio quase sólido que envolvia o lugar. Uma cabeça ruiva com cabelos excessivamente crescidos atirou-se imediatamente para cima, surgindo dos confins de um travesseiro alaranjado berrante e de uma manta gasta e puída.

_-Hermione? - _sussurrou o garoto, esfregando os olhos para enxergar melhor a pessoa recém-chegada.

_-Oi. - _murmurou a jovem timidamente. - _Me desculpe, eu não queria acordar você._

Ela tinha os olhos vermelhos e inchados e o longo cabelo cacheado parecia ainda mais selvagem do que o normal, empilhado no topo da cabeça num coque desleixado. Ela também ainda estava em seus amassados pijamas azuis.

Ron Weasley não disse nada, apenas a observou, sentando-se reto em sua cama e batendo a mão ao seu lado sobre o colchão, num claro convite para que ela se sentasse.

_-Ele parece tranquilo, finalmente, não parece? - _comentou Hermione depois de se sentar junto a Ron.

O ruivo acompanhou o olhar dela e permitiu que seus olhos azuis também se fixassem sobre a figura adormecida na pequena cama de armar mais abaixo. Harry Potter dormia serenamente, um braço esticado acima da cabeça, o outro jogado para o lado, os ombros relaxados, como se estivessem pela primeira vez livres de um grande peso. Ron acenou com a cabeça lentamente, antes de sussurrar:

_-Ele merece mais do que ninguém um pouco de paz na vida._

_-Todos nós merecemos. - _respondeu Hermione, parecendo repentinamente muito cansada.

O garoto afirmou com a cabeça uma vez mais e involuntariamente ergueu um braço e envolveu os ombros de Hermione, que se apoiou mais perto, relaxando no toque. Ele tinha feito isso tantas vezes nesses últimos meses e ainda assim, sempre havia um sabor de novidade no ato... Mas isso parecia apenas tão... _certo_.

_-Ron? - _ela sussurrou depois de algum tempo.

_-Hmm?_

_-Você acredita que nós vamos nos sentir felizes algum dia?_

O ruivo olhou para ela, sua expressão confusa, e a garota apressou-se em explicar:

_-Eu quero dizer... você acredita que nós vamos nos sentir REALMENTE felizes algum dia? Depois de tudo que nós vimos e passamos? Depois de tantos horrores, tantas perdas?_

Ela soou desesperada e infeliz. Ron a encarou, pensando outra vez nos últimos meses, no estresse e pressão os quais eles foram submetidos, na falta de conforto, paz e mesmo comida. Ele se lembrou claramente do som dos gritos de Hermione enquanto ela estava sendo torturada naquela noite horrível na Mansão Malfoy e no opressor sentimento de impotência em que ele tinha sido mergulhado. Pensou no medo de perdê-la que tinha sentido, na raiva daqueles bastardos por estarem a ferindo... Seu braço ao redor dos ombros de Hermione moveu-se involuntariamente mais uma vez e ele a apertou, segurando-a firmemente junto ao seu corpo, protegendo-a de qualquer possível ameaça.

Mas em sua mente agora veio a face de Fred, risonha, danosa e até mesmo ligeiramente maliciosa. Seu coração apertou dolorosamente e Ron se sentiu sufocado por um bolo em sua garganta.

_Eles iriam se sentir REALMENTE felizes algum dia?_

Hermione ainda fitava Ron com expectativa em seus olhos castanhos, esperando por uma resposta, um conforto, uma esperança. Mas nenhuma palavra veio do ruivo. Ao invés, ele se virou completamente para ela e a embrulhou com ambos os braços, apertando-a e segurando-a contra si como se sua vida dependesse disso. Ela o abraçou de volta com o mesmo fulgor, a mesma necessidade. E não demorou muito a frente da velha camiseta dos Chudley Cannons de Ron estava encharcada pelas lágrimas da garota, assim como o ombro do pijama azul de Hermione, ensopado pelo choro silencioso, mas angustiado do ruivo.

Ambos choraram até se sentirem escoados, exaustos, sem mais nenhuma lágrima deixada para derramar. Mas eles não se soltaram, nenhum deixando o outro ir para qualquer lugar mais longe do que dois centímetros.

_-Ele teria odiado tudo aquilo. - _resmungou Ron finalmente, a voz embargada. - _Fred, eu quero dizer._

_-A cerimônia foi linda. - _argumentou Hermione e o som saiu abafado pelo peito de Ron, meramente audível.

_-Ele teria ODIADO tudo aquilo. - _repetiu o garoto. - _Papai arrasado, mamãe soluçando até passar mal, todo mundo chorando... E George... - _ele hesitou – _George estava... DESTRUÍDO. Eu nunca vi meu irmão assim._

Agora foi a vez de Hermione não responder. Se afastando ligeiramente de Ron, ela o encarou nos olhos e seu coração pareceu avolumar-se de afeição com a visão: olhos azuis sinceros e molhados, insegurança, vulnerabilidade... Mas ao mesmo tempo um algo mais. Um algo mais que fazia sua pele se arrepiar e seu coração martelar feroz contra suas costelas. Um algo mais que lhe dava a esperança que ela tanto buscava, que a fazia acreditar que sim, eles _realmente _iriam se sentir felizes algum dia. Desde que tivessem um ao outro.

Com a mão trêmula, mas sem hesitação ou timidez, Hermione tocou a face sardenta de Ron, desenhando pequenos círculos na bochecha úmida do ruivo com o polegar. Ele fechou os olhos e suspirou, encostando sua testa na da garota. E então, pela segunda vez na vida, seus lábios se encontraram. _Ela _o beijou. _Ele _a beijou. _Eles _se beijaram. Simultaneamente, a iniciativa partindo de ambos. Um suave roçar de lábios que se transformou num beijo profundo. Uma brisa transfigurando-se em tempestade. Sabor salgado de lágrimas, gosto doce de conforto. Frio na espinha, calor na face e pescoço. Amor, paixão, desespero, necessidade.

A mão de Hermione mergulhou nos cabelos ígneos de Ron, puxando-o mais para perto, enquanto a outra descia lentamente pelo pescoço do garoto, em carícias suaves. E Ron respondia com o mesmo entusiasmo que respondera na primeira vez, na Sala Precisa, no meio de uma guerra. O mesmo entusiasmo, mas não a mesma pressa. Eles tinham tempo agora. Tempo para se curarem, se confortarem, se curtirem. Tempo para deixar que as coisas se encaixassem, para aprenderem a conviver com as cicatrizes deixadas pelas perdas e, ainda assim, serem felizes.

Ele explorou cada sensação: o morno dos lábios de Hermione, o cheiro único associado somente a ela, a suavidade da pele de sua cintura, que ele ousadamente permitiu-se tocar por baixo da bainha da camiseta do pijama azul. Mãos, pele, lábios, línguas, corações. Tudo num borrão de um momento, na emoção de um segundo beijo. Um segundo beijo que não foi interrompido pela frustrada repreensão de um melhor amigo. Bom sono, Harry. Continue dormindo...

Eventualmente houve a necessidade por ar e eles se separaram. Mas continuaram se olhando, se medindo. Hermione sorriu suavemente. Ron tocou os lábios dela com o polegar, sua expressão séria, seus olhos azuis brilhantes, perfurando os castanhos. E nesse momento ele teve a certeza de um futuro. Ele teve a resposta para a questão da garota.

_-Eu acredito, Hermione. - _ele sussurrou acariciando o cabelo dela, que já tinha caído do precário coque e agora emoldurava sua face corada.

Hermione sorriu novamente, deu um breve olhar ao ainda adormecido Harry e seu coração pareceu mais leve, mais calmo. Os dedos de Ron em seu cabelo tinham uma bela contribuição, mas foram as palavras dele que fizeram o principal: Ron também acreditava na felicidade após a guerra. Cedo ou tarde esse sentimento iria refazer seu caminho em suas vidas. Não agora, não hoje. Mas algum dia.

_-Eu também. - _foi a resposta murmurada por ela, antes que eles se entregassem a mais um beijo. O terceiro. O passo seguinte na direção desse _"algum dia"_ tão esperado, que, se Merlin quisesse, não tardaria muito a chegar.

**FIM**

* * *

**N/A: Agradecimentos à minha Beta Reader Val Weasley. Espero que todos meus fiéis leitores do tempo de "O Encantamento das Almas" acompanhem também essa série. E comentem, os dedinhos de ninguém vão cair por causa disso!!**

**Em breve a próxima da série...**

**Beijos.**

**_Roberta Nunes_**


End file.
